From Human to Monster
by Neonpink237
Summary: Life has it's twists and turns. Sometimes when people think they have everything under control, life takes a 180 degree turn. If it were to happen to you or a loved one, would you be there? Or would you leave? We never think about those things until they occur. Never underestimate fate. You WILL regret it.


Sometimes in life, events that never crossed our minds happen. Fate has its horrible paths and destroys every plan you may have. I never wanted to become a monster, I never wanted to hurt anyone or anything. I… I had it all planned out. I would graduate and earn a job as a lawyer or an author. I would stick around Mykala for as long as I live. I would never leave her like everyone has left me… why… why did my future have to be so close then disappear as if it never existed? In what universe will this new self be better than my planned self? Will anyone understand that I never asked for this? Will there be an end to this horrible nightmare?

I woke up to the sound of my school alarm. It seemed like an ordinary day, the world outside of my bedroom was as bright as a diamond. I stretched and looked around, darkness surrounding me as if I was under a blanket. I felt a sharp, unbearable pain from my right side, as if there was knives stabbed deep into my flesh. I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom door. I flicked the light switch on then opened my eyes only to see a strange reflection staring back at me. My right eye was completely black and the pupil was red, strange purple symbols stretched from the right side of my forehead to my chin. My right hand had a symbol as well, but instead of purple, it was more of a shade of black. I held back a scream and simply gasped and stumbled back to gain support from the bland wall. "WH–What's happening to me? What is this?!" I managed to say through my shock. However, the voice that came out of my mouth was not mine. It was raspy and dark. I inspected the markings, trying to figure them out but nothing came to mind. My heart beat sped up fast enough for me to expect it flying out of my chest at any moment. I tried to calm down and simply wash off the markings from my hand and face. The markings only spread to my arm and stopped at my elbow, then disappeared overall, taking the markings on my face. My eye slowly faded back to their normal color. However, it was extremely dull. Both of my eyes were dull, as if light had been sucked out of them. Well, at least they were back to their normal color. Hopefully nobody would notice. I quickly finished getting dressed and ready to commence another lovely day, then walked to the kitchen. I served myself a bowl of cereal, poured some almond milk on it then began to eat. Soon after I finished, I started gagging. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up, seeing that the markings had reappeared. I panted harshly then inspected the symbols for a minute. They looked like black and purple swirls. I teared up and gently hit the wall, accidently causing a dent on it. "What's happening to me?" I said through my tears.

Even from the bathroom I heard the phone ring. It was Mykala. How did I know? I have a special ringtone just for her. It's her favorite song, "Angel with a Shotgun" By: The Cab. It has always reminded me of her. I couldn't answer. Not with all that I was experiencing… not with this… this thing that covered my arm, hand and face. I was sure that if I answered, I would not sound like myself and she would worry. I wouldn't want her worrying about me. That's my job. I simply gritted my teeth and held back the urge to run and answer her.

 **Meanwhile {Mykala's P.O.V}**

"Come on Dani pick up the phone" I muttered. When the voicemail message began sounding I simply groaned and ended the call. What the heck was she doing? Was she okay? Why didn't she answer? She always answers. Something had to be up, I just know it. Well when she shows up I will simply interrogate her until she answers why she didn't answer my call. I could have been dying and she did not answer. I decided to simply leave a message and hoped she would call me back.

 **Back to normal**

The phone finally seized its loud ringing and I sighed in relief. The markings disappeared again and my eye went back to normal thank goodness. I was sure that I could not risk this strange abomination to be seen by anyone I knew, especially Mykala. She would be frightened I just know it. I put on my navy blue jacket and lifted the hood up, in an attempt to cover my face. I walked out of my apartment then locked the door. I walked to the elevator and clicked on the dark blue button labeled "1" in dark green. I looked around the wooden wall elevator. That is until one of my neighbors walks into the elevator. I turned away and looked at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing on this earth.

"AHEM! Good Morning miss" he said, sternly, like a parent to a child. "O-Oh um… g-good m-morning sir" I stuttered to say. I prayed for the elevator to open soon, unfortunately it didn't. It felt like an eternity. The minute it opened I walked quickly out of the elevator. I walked out to the main entrance of the apartment then started walking towards my university. My heart raced still and it was getting hard to breathe. I decided to turn back and run into my apartment. Once I got in there, I locked the door and leaned against it, tearing up again. I took out my cell phone and called Dr. Scarlet. She asked to see me right away for those were extremely unusual symptoms. I immediately walked out the door and repeated what I had done earlier, ignoring how complicated it was to breathe, only this time I headed to the doctor's office. I got there in no time and checked in on the patient list.

"Miss Dani. Dr. Scarlet will see you now" The nurse called out into the waiting room. I stood up and walked to the room. "Hey Scarlet." I said weakly and smiled. "So glad you called me and could make it" Scarlet said, looking up from her dark brown clipboard with her amber eyes. "So tell me, what are you feeling?" She stared at me. "W-Well" I rolled up my right sleeve, showing the markings on my arm. Scarlet nearly dropped her clipboard and gasped. "Dani… That's not… not normal… you cannot allow anyone to see that." Scarlet's voice shook slightly. "Why not? Do you know something about it?" I asked, worried. "… It's not human Dani. It's…" she paused, not finding the correct words to use. "… if anyone sees that… you… you could become a freak show or heaven knows what they will do to you." She unrolled my sleeve. I stared at her, my eyes threatening to spill the tears at any minute. I nodded and looked down. "Also… you may be experiencing some… changes in appetite… I suggest drinking water. That way you won't be hungry. Please . . . please . . . promise me that you won't go with your senses or tell anyone?" Scarlet explained then asked. I nodded quietly then sighed. "Good. You can go now. If you need anything you have my number. Remember, no human contact" Scarlet said and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I said then walked out then back home, my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

When I got home, I noticed Kayla had left a bunch of messages. I sighed, locked my phone, and then flopped down on my dark colored bed. I wanted to tell her… but how would she react? What if she simply walked out of my life and forgot me… what if she told everyone? I couldn't risk that. My eyes watered up again and this time I simply let the tears flow. I cried for about an hour then drifted into sleep.

 **{Mykala's P.O.V}**

"Pick… up… the… phone." I muttered for the 48th time today. Where was she?! I didn't see her at school or outside. I didn't see her at all today. Was she okay? It's not like her to not talk for an hour, let alone a day. I think I shall go visit her tomorrow morning… and bring some medicine for her, just in case. Yea that's what I will do. I laid down on my bed, looked up at the light blue ceiling, then fell asleep, exhausted from the day and the worry of not having her around.

 _The next morning…_

 **{My P.O.V}**

I woke up, hoping last night was simply a dream. I went and looked at myself in the mirror, only to see that my eye was normal! I almost exclaimed in joy. Today we had off so I decided I would go to the library for a while to catch up on yesterday's and tomorrow's homework… what? I do my homework a day earlier. Do not judge. I took one last look at my apartment room then walked out of the door, locking it right away.

While walking down the sidewalk towards the public library, I did not notice someone was running up to me from behind. By the time I figured out it was too late. Luckily it was not a thief or anything worse, but simply Mykala. "THERE YOU ARE!" She yelled as she did her signature tackle hug (she has been doing it since we were kids). "What the heck Dani?! Do you know how boring class was without you? I called you 48 times yesterday! I thought you were dead! Where were you?!" Mykala scolded. I winced and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just… I wasn't feeling well and all." I lied. I was going to tell her what I was really feeling but… if I did, would she turn her back on me? Would she be scared? Would she leave me? I couldn't bare those thoughts.

"Well you should've called me, Dani" Mykala said, her hands on her hips and her ocean green eyes looking at me, sternly. I sighed and stayed quiet. "Come on, let's go get some coffee or something" She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and trying to lift my mood up. I nodded and walked right behind her.

We were walking through tunnel when suddenly I saw something like a shadow pass in front of me, as fast as light. I froze and looked in the direction where the shadow went. Suddenly I saw it get near Mykala. "Mykala get ba-!" I was too late, the shadow grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall of the tunnel. She let out a confused and strangled gasp then tried to push the shadow off, with no avail. I ran to behind the shadow and tried to pry it off Mykala, using all the strength I had left. Mykala's eyes widened as she struggled. The shadow threw her into the wall then turned to look at me. I raised my right arm, the markings appearing. The shadow darted towards me faster than I had time to react. I immediately put my hands in front of me, forming an X and pushing it towards the shadow. It hissed and stumbled back, disappearing. I turned to look at Mykala, who was bleeding and unconscious. I quickly picked her up and ran to the hospital as soon as possible.

 _At the hospital 3 hours later…_

"We were attacked… because of me." I told Scarlet, who looked at me grimly. "This is bad. I told you to stay away from humans, Dani!" Scarlet whispered, hissing a little. "I know I tried" I said through my tears. "I didn't . . . didn't think I would have to stay away from her." Scarlet frowned. "You will have to decide. Her safety or your happiness Dani. It's not safe to be around you anymore. You have to understand that." She patted my shoulder then walked back into the room with Mykala in it. I looked through the window, only to see Mykala covered in bandages and her eyes closed. My heart tore in half. I never wanted to hurt her. I was not safe for her. I had to leave. If I did… she would be happy and safe.

I walked into my apartment and closed the bathroom door. I looked into the mirror and saw that the tips of my hair were turning white. Now it had happened… I was not myself… I am a monster now… no longer human. That was the last straw. I could not let Kayla see me like this, she would be afraid. I began packing the smallest, most pivotal materials I could find. I put it all in my bag, along with extra pairs of clothing and all the money I had, zipped the bag up, and then walked out the door. I passed by the hospital, my eyes swelling in tears. "I hope I'll see you again my friend…" I muttered under my breath then walked to the bus station.

 **{Mykala's P.O.V}**

It's been a year since Dani's disappearance… I'm still searching for her. She has to be alive somewhere. I will find her even if it's the last thing I do. I don't care if she almost killed me. I… I don't care if she thinks this is all her fault. I will find her. I will get answers to what is happening. And I will not rest… until she's back. That I promise. I will bring her home.


End file.
